


Shattered (I'll Glue You Back Together)

by Kangalia



Series: Various One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, One Shot, Sasuke has a SI-OC in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangalia/pseuds/Kangalia
Summary: Sasuke’s mind was never just his own. That turned out to be the only thing that saved him.





	Shattered (I'll Glue You Back Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in order to try and overcome a really bad case of writers' block. Hope you enjoyed!

_Who’s my baby boy? You are! Yes you are!_

“Why!! Why did you kill me! You weren't there! You couldn't save your mother! You-arghh..”

_Dad dad! Look! I did it! See! - …Well done, my son._

“You are a failure of a son! Couldn't even save his own father! I wish you were never born-argh!”

_Big Brother! Can you train with me now? Please?! - …Sure, little brother. Let me get my kunai. - Yay!_

“Grow strong little brother. Live to kill me.”

“I killed them to test myself.”

“Our family is pathetic. Weak. Reliant on half-baked religions. And you are just the same…

**“Foolish little brother…”**

He was breaking. He couldn't- no, he wanted it to stop! Needed it to stop! He- Oh. When had he started to clutch his head like he was? When did he scrape his nails down his face, creating bloody rivets and gauging his cheeks to bits? He didn't even feel the pain anymore. But it did lessen the searing agony and hurt-hurt-hurt drumming in his heart so maybe he should…

At this point, stuck in his elder Brother’s Tsukiyomi after witnessing the massacre of his family moments before, one universe's Sasuke would have broken. He would have shattered into a million pieces, and no matter how much he healed, he'd never be the same. Even once the Fourth Shinobi War had ended, and he'd settled down and had a family and _finally_ started to heal, the broken parts just didn't go back together quite right. He'd lost too many pieces along the way. When Orochimaru had convinced him to join him. When he'd nearly killed Naruto. The war itself. Their final battle. All of those moments contributed to Sasuke’s loss of stability, and his life, despite having improved, would still end in misery.

However, this is not that universe, and this Sasuke has one defining difference.

His mind was never _just_ his own to begin with, so when he shattered, there was someone else's there to pick up the pieces and glue them back together before they could be lost. Someone for him to rely on. Someone to save him early on.

_“Kiddo. Come on kiddo. Breathe for me. Calm down. It's not real. Calm down kiddo. Remember, I'm here. Your not alone. You'll never be alone, okay? Now calm down. Breathe for me kiddo. Yeah, that's it. Well done. Breathe and block it all out. It's not real.”_

He latched onto the voice, drinking in it's familiar warmth and security and using it to block out his surroundings. The hellish scene of the massacre and his brother went with it. Calming himself down, Sasuke steeled his resolve, before opening his senses, thanking the voice in his head like he'd done numerous other times in his short life.

_“Don't mention it kiddo. It's what a partner's for, anyway. Now, only a little while longer, and we'll be out. Just, hang in there.”_

So, Sasuke grit his teeth, met his sneering brother’s gaze head on…

...and _**e**_ ** _ **ndured**._ **


End file.
